


On the Subject of Naga

by soapwiki



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Hermaphroditic Species, Monsters, Naga, Nipple Play, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monsterfuckers let's goooooooo, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapwiki/pseuds/soapwiki
Summary: A college student working on her doctoral thesis searches for the one person who can tell her the most about Naga culture; the oldest and most fearsome Naga of the Whispering Mountains. She gets more than she bargained for.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	On the Subject of Naga

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged this as "hermaphroditic species" because naga in this universe are single-sexed and are able to both impregnate others and become pregnant. For the most part this is no different than standard run-of-the-mill naga fucking lmao. I also tagged this as both F/M and Other because our naga is above such base human concepts as _gender_. Yes this is my nonbinary projection speaking.
> 
> I tagged this both with a canon universe and as an original work since while technically one of the characters is an AU version of an existing character, the universe is so different from canon and the character is so different as a result that it can also be treated as independent from the OG source material. You don't need to know anything about CoD to read this, I promise! o3o

The warm noon sun peered through the canopy and cast a warm, dappled glow along the forest floor. Tugging firmly on the straps of her backpack, Holly trudged through the undergrowth, the dry plants and fallen branches crunching under her hiking boots. She hissed under her breath when a stray branch whipped across her thigh, stinging her through her denim overalls.

Nervousness muddled with excitement in Holly’s chest. She’d dreamed of doing something like this for most of her life, but now that she was here, high on Grim’s Bluff in search for the final piece to the puzzle that was her doctoral thesis, she could hardly believe she’d gotten this far. As someone who dedicated her life to the study of Naga history and culture, Holly was used to researching them—and, over the past few months, she had grown accustomed to living around them. But the individual she was searching for today was no ordinary Naga.

To humans and to the Eysmel—the non-human races commonly referred to as _monsters_ by mankind—he was known by the old Elvish name Avourel. Most of the elves still living in Oasis translated it as, _“keeper of the mountain”—_ a fitting title, his reputation considered. When Holly came to Oasis and started living among the Eysmel in the course of her research, she eventually learned that those acquainted with him knew him as Nieven—a more modern, common Elvish name. Others yet, mostly humans who’d sought asylum in Oasis, knew him by his Common name: Vladimir.

No one knew his name in Naga speak, however. That, like the personal names of all other Naga, was kept secret.

A bird whistled overhead. Holly glanced up to see a blue-crested sparrow flit between the trees and off into the forest.

Avourel was a special case. Most Naga rarely lived past 500, but he was over 700 years old. He was young during the time of the Second Great Hunt, the mass slaughter of Eysmel by humans that led to the foundation of the Elven city-state of Oasis. From what little bits Holly had gathered from her research, she’d learned that Avourel had come from a far-off land to the North—hence his Common name—and settled on Grim’s Bluff around the same time Oasis was founded. Little else was known about him, but what Eysmel and humankind alike _did_ know was that from then on, the only safe passage to Oasis through the Whispering Mountains, Serpent’s Pass, was Avourel’s home—and woe be to any human traveler who dared to tread where they weren’t welcome.

For hundreds of years, Avourel patrolled Serpent’s pass. And thus, over hundreds of years, humans spun tales of a fierce Naga who defended his home to the death, and those tales ascended him to a legend in the minds of man. He had become so legendary, that until recently people had debated whether he was a real figure at all. Many residents of the nearby human city of Hading swore up and down that he was real and still living, but many more were skeptical. Some held a variety of beliefs: that perhaps he’d died long ago, killed by some poacher, or that if he was alive and real, that he was now an old creature, unable to defend his territory the same way he had in his youth. Others still wondered if he’d even been real to begin with.

That was, until the incident.

Holly’s breath caught in her throat when she heard something shuffle in the undergrowth. She froze in her place, straining her ears for any sign of a Naga. A few moments passed where she heard nothing but the rustle of the wind through the trees.

A rabbit jumped from a bush and scurried away, its honey-brown hide almost gold in the dappled sunlight. Holly let out a sigh and shook her head, then continued on.

When a prominent figure from Hading turned up dead on the mountain along with his sizeable hunting party, it had sent ripples through human society across Cascalia. Howard Shields had been a shady man, but few expected him to be found ripped to shreds on Grim’s Bluff, his abandoned camp littered with supplies that could only be used for trapping and killing Naga.

The hunting of Eysmel had been made illegal long ago, though not because human governments saw it as murder. Rather, the Eysmel were “protected” under poaching laws—a deeply insulting policy which Eysmel and their human allies protested against for years. No one had taken their protests seriously until Shields was found dead, and it had come up that not only was he an active poacher, but he was a prominent figure in a black market ring centered around the murder of Eysmel. The revelation had shaken the city of Hading and the rest of Cascalia to its core, and led to, among other things, the drafting of stricter, more progressive laws.

Along with the revelation of Shields’ involvement in the black market, his death had also led to the revelation that Avourel was real, and that he was alive. Not only that, but he was just as dangerous as the stories said. In fact, Shields had died trying to hunt him specifically; he’d been chasing stories passed around by hunters who’d narrowly avoided encounters with Avourel, hoping to take home a prize. The sheer brutality with which Avourel had defended himself reminded the humans of Hading a lesson they and Shields had apparently forgotten; to never mess with a Naga.

The incident had been over a year ago. Since then, Grim’s Bluff was just as quiet as it had been before, if not moreso; travel to the mountain had been restricted for some time, and only recently reopened to the public. But now, everyone remembered the keeper of the mountain.

And Holly was going to find him.

She didn’t want to talk about the incident—that had quite literally been beaten into the ground, and she didn’t want to make Avourel relive it for the sake of her paper. No, Holly was more interested in history: the history of his kind, and _his_ history.

Holly slipped a hand into her pocket and curled her fingers around her tape recorder. In her backpack, alongside her hiking supplies, was a notebook, some pens, and two extra cassettes. Hopefully, she’d brought enough for the interview.

Assuming Avourel would even want to talk to her, anyway.

Holly’s nervousness grew. She’d been hiking off the path for some time now; a surefire way to attract his attention. But he wasn’t turning up.

Holly let go of the tape recorder and thumbed the amethyst-colored pin on her backpack strap. It had been given to her by one of the Eysmel she’d talked to down in Oasis—a werewolf who claimed to know Avourel well. She said it would get his attention, let him know Holly was friendly.

With a sigh, Holly released the pin and slowed her pace. She listened for any sign of the Naga, but all she heard around her was the distant chirping of birds and the rustle of the wind through the trees. She squinted up at the canopy through the bright sunlight. She’d have to turn and find her way back to the path if she didn’t find him soon; it was a long way back down to Oasis, and she wanted to be at her apartment before nightfall.

Holly stopped in her tracks. Closing her eyes, she drank down the cool mountain air. Grim’s Bluff, though dangerous to humans and Eysmel alike for much of history, was a beautiful place. Holly had always been a city girl, but there was something about the untouched wilderness of the mountains that soothed her soul. It seemed like all life stopped in the wilds, at least on the surface. But if Holly listened, she could feel life buzzing around her, humming through the ground and radiating up into the air.

The wind whispered through the leaves, and in her mind’s eye she saw the great trees sway under the blue sky. She imagined the armies of little creatures scuttling through the undergrowth and in the ground beneath her feet, ants and spiders and beetles and all sorts of bugs, too many to count. A deer called somewhere in the near distance. Overhead came the heavy groan of a tree branch—

Holly’s blood went cold.

Her eyes snapped open. She caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of her eye, and behind here, somewhere above, a tree branch groaned under the weight of something _big._ Primal fear anchored her in place, and a chill ran down her spine something heavy and thick dragged against wood. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Holly fought her instincts and slowly turned around.

The afternoon sun cast a brilliant, iridescent shimmer over the black scales of a long, thick tail, which curled around the trunk of an old tree. Holly’s eyes followed the length of the tail upward, up the trunk and onto the bough. She spied a white underbelly, which faded into a deceptively human torso, lean with muscle and adorned with an array of scars.

A low rattle sent Holly’s heart into her throat and she couldn’t bear to look any higher. She cast her eyes to the ground and gripped her backpack straps, sliding her thumb under the pin the werewolf gave her.

Thick scales scraped against wood, and then came the thump of a heavy body upon the forest floor. The Naga’s tail dragged against the dry undergrowth as he approached, and Holly’s breath caught in her throat when his shadow loomed over her. Once again, she fought through her fear and forced herself to look up.

Holly wasn’t prepared for how the Naga towered over her. Most stood no taller than a human, maybe looming at seven feet if they tried. This one was _huge_ , clearing well over eight feet tall standing. He could probably loom even higher. She craned her neck to look up at his angled face, framed on both sides by the closed hood that trailed down the side of his neck and faded into his shoulders.

The Naga raised one inquisitive brow, sunlight catching in his black hair as he tilted his head to one side. His blue and green eyes flickered won to her pack strap, and one black, clawed hand reached for her amethyst pin. He took it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Avourel?” Holly’s voice came out a low squeak.

The Naga’s face went unchanged. Holly flushed.

“O-or, um…” She cleared her throat, vaguely aware of the rustle of his tail coiling along the forest floor. “Would you rather I call you Vladimir, or Nieven?”

“Whichever you prefer,” said the Naga. Holly blinked. He’d spoken in a low, rumbling tone, but his voice was higher than she’d expected. “Though Avourel is alright. Rather formal.”

“Oh.” Holly swallowed. “I guess I’ll call you Nieven, then?”

“That would be fine.”

Holly let out a slow breath. Avourel—Nieven—released his hold on the pin.

“Zoe told me you would be coming,” he said. “Though she didn’t tell me what for.” The corner of Nieven’s lip twitched upward. “Humans don’t typically announce their intentions to meet me.”

“I guess not,” Holly responded. “Um, I’m not here to harm you, or anything like that.”

A low sound that might’ve been a chuckle escaped Nieven. “Of course not. If you had been, we wouldn’t be talking right now.”

Heat prickled along Holly’s ears and fear flashed through her chest. Her mind flashed through the articles she’d read about Shields’ death.

“So, human,” murmured Nieven. “What are you here for?”

Holly squeezed her backpack straps. Hiking up this mountain, she’d known meeting Nieven would be something special. But actually standing here, looking him in the eye…that was something else entirely. She stood in the presence of a Naga she’d grown up hearing stories about, stories which sowed the seeds of her interest in Naga folk in the first place. Even though she’d known he was real all this time, actually _seeing_ him, living and breathing in front of her…it was like a legend come to life. It _was_ a legend come to life. Suddenly coming here to ask questions was simultaneously the silliest thing she’d ever done, and the most important action of her life.

“I want to learn.”

Nieven blinked down at her. Holly dug around in her pocket and produced the tape recorder.

“I’m a student from Hading,” she explained, “and I’ve been studying your people’s history for a long time. I always found Naga culture to be…fascinating. Right now, I’m working on my Ph. D. I specialize in Oasian Naga culture and history—”

Nieven’s face shifted into a thoughtful expression. Holly took a deep breath.

“I’ve been studying in Oasis for the past few months, studying your texts and interviewing some Naga who wanted to share, and after a while I figured, um… Who better to talk to about Naga history and culture than the oldest known Naga in this region, right? So, uh…” Holly held the tape recorder to her chest. “Would you be willing to share your knowledge?”

Nieven’s expression went unchanged for a few moments, his gaze flickering across Holly’s face as if trying to read a deeper intention. Holly held her breath for what seemed like ages, until finally, something in Nieven’s shoulders relaxed. His lips curled into a small, though genuine, smile.

“Of course.”

“You will?” The words jumped out of Holly’s mouth before she could stop herself. Nieven nodded, and Holly beamed up at him. “Great! I mean—thank you so much!”

Nieven nodded once again, then turned and slithered deeper into the forest. Holly took that as a silent request to follow. And follow she did, doing her best to keep pace alongside him as he led the way to their destination—wherever that was. The scrape of dirt and the rustle of plants sounded between them as Nieven’s great tail dragged through the undergrowth.

“Humans rarely seek me out with the intent to learn,” said Nieven. “I will admit, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m glad I found you, then,” Holly replied, fidgeting with the tape recorder in her hand. Her fear had melted away into bubbling excitement and anxiety, and it took effort to contain her jitters.

The gravity of this opportunity was starting to sink in. How many humans actually had a chance to _speak_ with Nieven? He said himself he was rarely approached, and from the way Oasians talked about him, he didn’t come off as a particularly chatty person. It almost seemed to good to be true.

The two of them made their way through the forest until they came upon a small clearing. A large rock sat in the middle of a grassy patch, bathed in the afternoon sun’s light. Nieven slid ahead of her and coiled on the rock, his scales glittering under the sun.

“Is this your sunning rock?” Holly found herself asking. Nieven tilted his head.

“…One of several.”

“Ah! I see. Well…” Holly looked around. She didn’t want to intrude on Nieven’s space—she’d been warned not to climb on a Naga’s sunning rock uninvited.

Another, smaller rock sat nearby, just large enough for Holly to sit on comfortably. She slipped off her backpack and set it on the ground.

“I guess this is the guest rock,” Holly said as she sat down. Nieven chuckled.

“So, you’re a doctoral candidate? What school do you go to?”

“I go to Datkin’s University,” Holy answered, setting her tape recorder aside and unzipping her backpack. “I’m an anthropology major—” She blinked, then looked up. “You’re familiar with our schools?”

“Somewhat,” Nieven said with a nod. “Some of your texts make it over to our library. I read them on occasion.”

“Oh, I see!” Holly pulled her notebook and pens out of her backpack. She flipped open her notebook and picked a pen at random.

“Do our texts ever make it to your side of the Bronzes?”

It took Holly a second to realize he was referring to the mountain range separating Oasis from Hading—Eysmel folk and humans called it by different names.

“Sometimes,” Holly replied, “but not very often. Not many Oasians are willing to bring over their works, and our libraries don’t always accept them. Government regulations and all that.”

Nieven hummed. “It must take great dedication to study our kind, then.”

“It’s a lot of traveling,” Holly admitted, “but it’s worth it.”

“I see.”

Holly pulled a slip of paper from the back of her notebook. It contained the questions she wanted to ask. She set it on the rock beside her and weighed it down with one of her extra pens, then grabbed her tape recorder and turned it on.

“Are you ready?”

Nieven rested his arms over his coiled tail and laced his fingers together.

“Ask away.”

Holly looked down at her list of questions. “Alright,” she said. “Let’s start with…”

Holly went down the list, beginning with the same basic questions she asked any Naga and allowing the conversation to continue from there. Nieven was open from the start, responding thoroughly yet concisely. Holly concentrated on what he had to say, refusing to let her mind wander, but she couldn’t ignore the giddy joy bubbling in her chest as the conversation continued on. The way others talked about Nieven made her expect only short, guarded answers, if any. But if anything, he seemed eager to share.

This was an important moment for Nieven just as much as it was for Holly. Living on this mountain by himself, with no other Naga folk around…Holly imagined it must get lonely. And with the fear surrounding his reputation, so few people would dare approach him. He had so much history to pass on, so many stories to tell, and no one to share them with. As far as Holly was aware, at least; no one knew if Nieven had a family.

Nieven continued to talk, and Holly hung on every word. She scrawled down her notes and routinely checked her tape recorder, not wanting to miss anything. Nieven talked to her about his culture, both in the north where he was born and here in the region surrounding Oasis. He talked about the Second Great Hunt, how it permanently altered the culture of Oasian Naga for generations to come. He talked about their food, their music, their literature, and their customs. The sun had begun its march toward the western horizon by the time they’d begun to talk about their yearly traditions, and Holly once again glanced down at her tape recorder.

“Oh, shoot!” she interjected. “I’m almost out of tape! Hold on—”

Nieven dipped his head. “Take your time.”

Holly hit the stop button on the tape recorder and popped it open, then dug around in her backpack. Faintly aware of Nieven’s eyes on her, she produced an extra mini cassette and switched it out for the old one. Once she’d put the old one away, she turned on the tape recorder again.

“That’s better! Now, where were we…”

“I believe we were leading into a discussion about our spring celebrations,” Nieven said.

“Oh, right!” Holly peered at her notes. They’d just finished running through the winter celebrations—they were far and few between, but Nieven had given her a wealth of information, far more than most Naga shared. A lot of the Naga she talked to in Oasis had been largely assimilated into the Elven-based culture of the city; it seemed the most in-touch with their ancestral culture lived mainly in the mountains, and rarely did they offer their knowledge for Oasis’ library.

“So, the spring celebrations…from what I understand, there’s quite a few of them.”

“There are,” Nieven confirmed. “The first, and the most important, is the Spring Melt festival.”

“I’ve heard about that!” Holly said. “Most of the Naga I talked to didn’t give many details, though.”

A contemplative look crossed Nieven’s face, and he nodded. “I can understand why.”

“From what I understand,” Holly continued, “it’s like a fertility festival, right?”

Nieven’s lip curled into a crooked grin. “You could say that.”

With a frown, Holly tilted her head.

“It’s less of a fertility festival,” Nieven said bluntly, “and more of a mating festival.”

“…Oh.”

Nieven laughed a deep, rumbling laugh at that. “The others neglected to tell you that, haven’t they?” When Holly didn’t respond, heat prickling up her neck, Nieven added, “It is also a fertility ritual, of course, but the primary focus is mating and reproduction.”

“The Spring Melt,” Nieven went on to explain, “is primarily a celebration of new life, signaled by the end of winter and the first signs of the coming spring—hence the name. I’m sure the others have told you that already, though.” Nieven’s scales scraped against the rock as he loosened his coil into a more relaxed position. “There are many ways we celebrate, but the primary event is the mating ritual.”

“I’m guessing it’s not like regular sex, huh?” Holly found herself asking. Nieven’s grin widened.

“Well, for one, it’s done in large groups. Adults looking to take part will gather together in a secluded area and mate with one another. Sometimes an existing mating pair will come to take part in the festivities, sometimes a couple will create a new mating pair, and sometimes individuals will go from partner to partner, mating with as many as they can until they get bored of it.” Nieven shrugged. “So an orgy, essentially.”

Flustered, Holly looked down at her notes. The Naga she talked to before never said anything about this, and something about the way Nieven spoke about it shook her. Not that it should’ve; he was simply speaking plainly, and besides, sex was a part of life for a lot of folks, after all. And as an anthropologist, she hardly ever found aspects of culture and tradition weird. What was she getting worked up about?

“Are you embarrassed? I can share more, but only if you’re comfortable.”

“I’m fine!” Holly tapped her pen against her notebook. “So, uh, how do you go about these rituals? I mean, do you ever get worried about things like—”

“—Interbreeding? We do worry, so we take precautions. Around here, many Naga choose to travel long distances specifically to mate with other Naga they know they’re not related to. I don’t leave this mountain often, myself—the farthest I go is Oasis—and I can tell you, outside of a handful of others, I hardly see the same face more than twice.”

Holly blinked up at him. “You go to those rituals?”

“Of course I do. I have needs, don’t I?” Nieven chuckled. “There are other aspects to the Spring Melt I find enjoyable—the tea ceremonies in particular—but I won’t lie to you, the mating rituals are the main draw.”

Nieven looked her in the eye as he said that last part, his lip twitching upward into a suggestive grin. Holly tried to ignore the way her face grew hotter as she averted her gaze, scribbling down her notes. Her mind was conjuring up indecent imagery, and she was half-afraid he would see it in her eyes.

“Do you have a partner?” Holly found herself asking. “I mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Nieven said coolly. “I don’t. Sometimes I’ll pair off with a Naga who lives around here, but most of the time I prefer not to restrict myself.” Holly could almost hear Nieven’s grin widen further. “It _is_ a celebration, after all.”

“Ah! I see.”

Nieven laughed another rumbling laugh. “Would you prefer we move on?”

“No, it’s alright!” Holly adjusted her glasses, then coaxed herself into looking back up at Nieven. His blue and green eyes had taken on an impish glint. “I actually have more questions.”

“Ask away.”

Holly adjusted her glasses again. “So, from what I understand, gender to Naga folk is vastly different from human understandings of gender. Does that play any part in how one goes about the Spring Melt?”

Nieven raised a brow. “Surprising question! Most humans don’t know about that.”

Holly shrugged sheepishly. “I actually didn’t realize myself until I started on my Ph. D. Our understanding of Naga gender and sexuality is almost nonexistent.”

“Humans find us that complicated?” An amused look crossed Nieven’s face and he huffed. “Gender in our culture is fluid. The best way I can explain it is that there are infinite genders, with only a few that have actual names attached to them. None of them are rigid, and there are no roles assigned to gender because of the fact that our genders are not quantifiable. One’s expression and chosen role comes down to how the individual chooses to define themselves, not how our society chooses to define them. Oftentimes, someone will have a preference for certain forms of expression over others when it comes to who they look for in a partner. But there are just as many of us who don’t have a preference.” Nieven gestured toward himself. “I’m one of the latter.”

“Oh, I see! That makes a lot of sense, actually—there are a lot of humans who navigate gender a similar way.” Holly rolled her pen between her fingers. “Which, actually—most people, especially humans, tend to gender you in a really masculine way. Is that something you feel describes yourself?”

Nieven tilted his head. “…My understanding of my gender does closely align to what most understand as masculine. Whether that masculinity is traditional or not depends on your perspective. So, I suppose that’s accurate.”

Holly smiled. “Good. I wouldn’t want to describe you in a way that’s not really true to yourself.”

The corners of Nieven’s eyes crinkled. “I appreciate that. But back to the topic at hand.” He leaned forward, propping his arms up on his tail. “Gender only really affects how Naga navigate the Spring Melt if we have a preference for a specific type of person, and even that is very fluid. We all have the same parts anyway, so it almost entirely comes down to aesthetics and expression.”

“I see,” said Holly, and she paused to write down her notes. It wasn’t until she started university and really got into researching Naga that she learned that they were a single-sex species; from what she understood, Naga had both “male” and “female” reproductive organs, and were generally capable of both impregnation and conception. It was part of the reason why their understanding of gender was different from most humans. Little else was known about Naga reproductive biology. Admittedly, Holly was curious about how it all worked, but she didn’t want to ask. She was running an interview, yes, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be invasive.

As she wrote, Holly noticed Nieven’s tail shift out of the corner of her eye. As they talked, he’d been slowly loosening his coil; now, his tail was almost splayed out between them, a great portion of it resting in the cool grass. He was close enough to touch. Holly almost wanted to—she wondered what his scales felt like—but she didn’t want to risk breaking the trust he was showing her.

“You seemed flustered earlier,” Nieven said as Holly continued to write. “Was I embarrassing you?”

Holly blinked up at Nieven, meeting his cool gaze. “Not at all!” She clicked the end of her pen. “I mean…you went more in depth than I expected, but I wasn’t embarrassed. I was just…uh…”

“Were you curious?”

Holly’s eyes widened, and her face burned when she realized Nieven’s smirk had become almost licentious. She felt something brush against her leg, and when she looked down, she saw the end of Nieven’s black tail curl around her ankle.

_…Oh._

“It’s alright if you are,” Nieven crooned. “I won’t judge.”

Holly swallowed as Nieven’s tail curled tighter around her ankle. He was right—she _was_ curious. She normally separated that sentiment from her academics—she didn’t want to be that weirdo who obsessed over another species in that way—but she’d be lying if she said she never wondered what it was like to be with a Naga.

A couple of Naga had hit on her before. It was always lowkey, and Holly turned them down both out of shyness and because she wanted to focus on research. But Nieven was far more forward, and now his tail was wrapping higher up her leg, and the pressure through her overalls was doing things to parts of her body that she was embarrassed to admit.

“Are you shy?” Nieven’s voice was a low murmur.

“A little,” Holly admitted.

“Seems like more than a little,” Nieven said with a chuckle. “Is this what you want?”

Nieven’s tail curled against her thigh. Holly swallowed.

“…A little,” she whispered.

“Then come here, human,” Nieven responded. “And bring your recorder.”

Holly’s hands were unsteady as she closed her notebook and set it aside. She grabbed the tape recorder and stood up. Nieven’s tail loosened around her leg and she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Nieven extended a hand, helping her up onto the rock before taking the tape recorder and setting it down nearby. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her on top of him, making her straddle his tail.

Holly’s heart thudded in her chest as Nieven slid a hand under one strap of her overalls. He was still wearing that stupid smirk and suddenly Holly couldn’t look at him anymore. She looked down at his chest, where the white scales on his shoulders blended in with the skin on his torso. A clawed thumb slipped under her chin, and Holly’s breath hitched as Nieven tilted her head upward to meet his gaze.

“Tell me: what is it you’re curious about?”

Holly bit her lip. Her mind was running at a hundred miles a minute, but any coherent words she could think up lodged themselves in her throat. Nieven slid the strap off her shoulder.

“No answer, hm?” He stroked her chin with his thumb. “That’s alright. I’ll get you to open up soon enough.”

Nieven leaned down, and his lips met hers. Holly closed her eyes, hesitating a moment before bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. He was warm from basking in the sun, and as he kissed her, be pulled her closer with his tail until they were almost flush against one another.

Heat welled between Holly’s legs as Nieven slipped his tongue inside her mouth, his hand coming around to tangle in her hair. She let out a soft moan when his other hand slipped between them to rub at her chest through her overalls. She felt his lips curl against hers, and in response, she pressed deeper into the kiss, sliding her tongue over his. She shivered when she realized his tongue was split down the middle.

Holly swayed, lightheaded, as Nieven pulled off her other strap and tugged down the upper half of her overalls. Of all the things she’d expected to happen today, this wasn’t it. Earlier she’d been wondering if she’d even find Nieven, and how he she was with him, in this clearing, and he was…they were…

Holly’s stomach fluttered as Nieven trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck, a low rumble sounding from deep in his chest. Her skin prickled as he scraped his teeth against her skin, and with one hand he lifted her sweater. Lightning shot through Holly’s chest as the end of his tail coiled around her bare torso and gently squeezed. His scales, cool and smooth, dragged across her skin.

Holly bit her lip as the hand that was once behind her head came down to her chest, rubbing her breasts through her sports bra. He found her nipples and rubbed them through the heavy fabric, and Holly sighed and leaned into his touch. The gentle teasing sent pleasant sparks through her chest and up from between her legs.

“You like that?” Nieven crooned, pressing another kiss against her neck. Holly nodded and tilted her head back, giving him more space to kiss and nibble her neck while he fondled her breasts. Nieven hummed and suckled on a patch of skin, hooking his fingers under the hem of her bra.

The bra didn’t budge nearly as easily as her sweater, and Holly trembled as Nieven let out a frustrated noise and slipped his fingers further up her bra, between her breasts. Fabric ripped under the sudden pressure of his claws, and before Holly could think to say anything, he tore the whole thing open. Holly let out a soft gasp as her breasts fell free, her nipples hardening on meeting the cool mountain air. Nieven’s tail lifted her higher and suddenly his lips were on her breasts, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin before he took one breast in his rough hand and dragged his forked tongue over her nipple.

The heat between her legs grew hotter and Holly moaned as Nieven toyed with her nipple, flicking his tongue over it before finally closing his lips around it. He gently took the tip of her nipple between his teeth, growling in pleasure when she squirmed and leaned into his touch. He pressed his tail up between her legs and brought his other hand down to play with her other breast, rubbing her other nipple with the pad of his thumb.

“Does that feel good, human?” Nieven murmured around her nipple. Biting down on her lip, Holly nodded and stroked her hand through his black hair. “I can’t hear you.”

“Y-yes,” Holly stammered out. She let out a low whine when Nieven rolled his tongue across her nipple.

“Tell the tape recorder what it feels like. Tell it what I’m doing to you.”

Holly drew a shuddering breath, curling her fingers against the back of his head. He wanted her to _talk?_ Her heart fluttered in her chest and Holly whined again, half from embarrassment, as Nieven continued to lave at her sensitive nipple. He squeezed her other breast gently, rolling her other nipple under his thumb in a rhythmic, circular motion, and Holly couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs around his thick tail.

“I-I don’t know if I—”

“You came here to learn, didn’t you?” Nieven lifted his head. When Holly dared to look down, she met Nieven’s dark gaze. “If you’re not going to keep a record, how are you going to remember what I teach you? You speak, or I stop.” He pressed his tail firmer between her legs. “Your choice.”

“I—” Holly whimpered and squirmed in his grasp. Nieven narrowed his eyes, his smirk returning briefly before he leaned in and flicked his tongue across her nipple. Holly gasped and arched her back toward him, letting out another whimper when he pulled his head away and tightened his coil around her. “Please—”

Nieven chuckled darkly and flexed his tail around her waist. The feeling of his scales dragging across her body made her legs tremble.

“You’re…” Holly swallowed, fighting through her embarrassment. “You’re coiled around me, a-and you’ve got your tail between my legs?”

“What am I doing with my tail?” Nieven murmured.

Holly’s face burned. “You’re…you’re rubbing me.”

Nieven hummed and leaned in to take her nipple in his mouth once more. Holly whined and tangled her fingers through his silky hair. His breath was hot and his tongue was slick as he suckled on her, and when he pulled away again, cool air rushed over her hard, wet nipple and sent sparks flying through her belly.

“You’re playing with my…with my breasts, and sucking on them…” Holly let out a sigh. “Gods, it feels so good…”

“Good girl,” Nieven crooned, pressing a kiss against her breast. “Was that so hard?” He angled his head to her other breast, cupping it in his hand, and Holly moaned as he dragged his hot tongue over her nipple and took it between his teeth.

Holly rolled her hips against Nieven’s tail, aching to relief the burning need between her legs. She earned nothing but frustration, unable to stimulate her clit through her underwear and the thick denim of her overalls, and she let out a low whine. She could feel herself getting wetter, soaking through her underwear, and she ached to kick off her boots and crawl out of her overalls and find some relief. She didn’t know what else Nieven had in store for her, but she wanted it, and she wanted it faster than he was giving it to her.

“Please…” she whined, and she tugged on Nieven’s hair. “Please…”

Nieven lifted his head, massaging her breasts as he gazed up at her. “Please what?”

“I…” Holly hesitated, running through the options in her mind. “I want to touch you.”

Nieven raised a brow at her, but all the same, he kissed her breast one last time. “As you wish,” he murmured, and he lowered her so that she could reach him.

Holly released her grip on Nieven’s hair. The tattered remains of her sports bra was starting to become uncomfortable, and she stopped to wrestle with it, trying to free herself without taking off her sweater. She blindly tossed it aside once she finally got it off, meeting Nieven’s inquisitive look with a sheepish grin.

“I’d like to leave the sweater on, if that’s okay.”

Nieven nodded once. Relief flittered over Holly; he didn’t seem to be judgmental.

Holly placed her hands on Nieven’s chest. Now that she was here, she realized she wasn’t quite sure where to start. She wasn’t a blushing virgin; she’s had sex a few times before. Of course, those times were with other humans, and the person she was with now was far from human. She had no idea what the Naga before her even wanted. Holly looked up into his eyes, hoping to get a hint. An impish glint entered Nieven’s eye.

“Lost?” he purred. “I thought you were supposed to be a student.”

Frustration burned through Holly and it must’ve been plain on her face, because Nieven outright laughed at her. She would’ve been irritated if the silent invitation to explore him hadn’t sent a pleasant tingle between her legs.

Holly started by nuzzling her face under Nieven’s chin and kissing the scales on his neck. He smelled like the mountains, cool and clean, and her stomach fluttered when a pleased rumble passed through Nieven’s throat. She reached up with one hand and stroked one side of his closed hood, lifting her head at the sound of his sigh.

“You like having your hood touched?” Holly asked. In response, Nieven slipped a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close to him again. The gentle scrape of his claws sent a shudder down his spine. “Oh, you do, don’t you?”

Nieven rumbled at her again, and Holly gave his hood one last stroke before releasing it. Scales faded into skin as she kissed down his neck and along his chest, and she ran her hands up his pecs, memorizing the crisscross pattern of scars across his flesh. He arched his back into her touch, and his breath hitched when her palms brushed over his nipples.

“You like that, too?” she asked, looking up at him. Nieven nodded, his lip curling slightly upward, and she muttered, “Good to know.”

Holly rubbed circles against his nipples, and excitement pulsed through her when they hardened under her touch. Nieven let out a soft, breathy moan and tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. His reaction sent another pleased ripple through Holly’s core, and aching for more, she leaned in and took one nipple in her mouth. She tugged gently with her teeth, and arousal flashed through her when Nieven curled his fingers in her hair and tugged.

“Does that feel good?” she murmured against his chest. “Do you like it when I play with them like that?”

“More than I care to admit,” Nieven said breathlessly, and he flexed his tail between her legs again. Holly shuddered, pausing momentarily to press her forehead against his chest. She ached with need, and this teasing was fueling her own want as much as it was fueling his.

Holly closed her lips over his nipple again. She suckled on it, swirling her tongue over it and gently nibbling, relishing in the sweet, soft moans Nieven breathed out for her. She moved on to the other nipple, sliding her hand down Nieven’s belly all the while. He wasn’t as rock solid as she thought he’d be—there was still softness to him—but as he arched his back and flexed his tail around her and under her, she could feel his strong muscles straining under his skin. Part of her wondered just how much of his strength he was holding back, and the thought was enough to make her shudder.

Holly’s hand trailed further downward, past the point here his human-like torso blended into his scaly tail. Down, down she went, until her fingers brushed across a hot slit, about where a human’s genitals would’ve been. Nieven twitched under her touch and let out another breathy moan, and she lifted her head to look at him.

“Is that…”

Nieven looked down at her. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and he rolled his tail against her hand. Holly’s eyes widened.

_Oh._

Suddenly unsure of herself, Holly swallowed. Nieven stroked her hair.

“Just touch the outside for now,” he murmured. “You’ll know when I’m ready.”

Holly swallowed again and nodded. She drew a deep breath, then leaned back in and returned to kissing his chest. Nieven continued to stroke her hair, his claws gently prickling against her scalp, as Holly suckled on his nipple once again. She rubbed the outside of his cloaca, moaning softly around his nipple as she felt him become hotter and slicker. Nieven’s soft, low moans heightened the heat between Holly’s legs, and she squirmed and rutted her hips harder against his tail.

Holly gasped when she felt sudden pressure from inside Nieven’s cloaca and, worried, she tried to pull her hand back. One of Nieven’s hands flew down and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Holly looked up at him, and Nieven met her gaze with an encouraging look.

“You’re doing everything right,” he murmured, and with his guidance, Holly continued to stroke the outside of his cloaca. His slick coated the tips of her fingers.

“There you go,” Nieven encouraged, carding his fingers through her hair. His eyelids fluttered. “That’s it, human…that’s it—”

Nieven’s shuddering moan was the only warning Holly got before two hard, long forms emerged from his cloaca. Nieven’s tight grip around her wrist kept her from jerking her hand back, and she felt them brush wetly against her palm. She glanced down between them.

Nieven slowly dragged Holly’s hand along one of two hemipenes. His ridged, tapered cocks glistened with slick, and he let out a low groan when Holly’s fingers brushed against his blunt, ivory-colored tip.

Unbearable heat surged through Holly’s body from between her legs and she let out a low whimper. Part of her thought she should be weirded out by this, but most of all, she was intrigued—and so fucking horny she wanted to crawl out of her own skin. Nieven sighed as she eagerly gripped one of his cocks, running her hand up and down his shaft. Her hand barely reached around him; his cocks were huge, both of them. She wondered if she could take them—

The mental image of Nieven driving his cocks into her made Holly bite down on her lip to suppress the embarrassing sound that threatened to escape her throat. The idea of taking him, all of him, made her lightheaded and painfully wet. She didn’t know if she could pull it off, but by the Gods, she was going to try.

Nieven’s cock twitched in her hand as she stroked him, and his other cock jumped at the same time. Nieven hissed and curled his fingers in her hair so tight it almost hurt.

“They’re so big,” Holly murmured before she could control herself, and she felt her cheeks flush when she realized what she’d just said. Nieven chuckled.

“Afraid you can’t take them?”

“I’m gonna try.”

Nieven smirked at her, his expression equal parts smug and salacious. Holly looked back down at his cocks. The way they glistened was enticing, and suddenly, Holly was craving something new.

“I wanna try something,” she said.

Nieven wordlessly released his grip on her hair, and Holly slipped downward until her face was level with his cloaca. She could smell him, sweet and almost metallic, and a nervous pit formed in her stomach as she continued to stroke one of his cocks. She was suddenly unsure of what she was about to do, but every part of her was urging her to do it anyway.

With Nieven’s tail around her waist still supporting her weight, Holly brought her other hand down and wrapped it around his second cock. She heard Nieven’s breath hitch as she leaned forward, and her hands trembled and her head grew light with anxiety and lust as she guided his second cock into her mouth. She relished Nieven’s sweet moan as he arched into her, and she took him deeper into her mouth, sliding her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

She could barely fit him in her mouth—her jaw was already starting to ache—but she tried all the same, easing his cock as far in as she could take him. He tasted just like his scent, metallic and sweet, and she drank him in, heat flashing through her belly when his cock twitched in her mouth. His hand curled into her hair again, and Holly moaned around his cock and squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed down, gently encouraging her to take a little more.

Pumping his other cock with one hand, Holly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him and laving her tongue along his shaft. She sucked on him until her jaw couldn’t take it anymore, then she pulled off of him, opting instead to lick up and down his shaft and suckle on his tip. His cocks were hot against her tongue and in her hand, and Holly whine and rolled her hips, grinding against Nieven’s tail as she imagined him inside of her.

The hand around Holly’s wrist pulled her hand from Nieven’s cock and guided her lower along his cloaca. Taking the hint, Holly stroked his cloaca while continuing to lick and suck at his second cock, and as she rubbed, one of her fingers dipped briefly inside—

Nieven jerked into her touch and let out a soft moan, higher pitched than any of the noises he’d made so far. Curious, Holly slipped two fingers inside, and Nieven rumbled sweetly, deeply, in a way that could only be described as a purr.

_Oh._

A pleasant tingle ran up from between Holly’s legs and she sighed around Nieven’s cock. She continued to suck on him as she fingered him, losing herself in the he tasted and the way his hot, slick cloaca flexed around her fingers, which she languidly pumped in and out of him. She had no idea how long she’d been playing with him by the time he tugged on her hair, signaling for her to stop.

“Come up here,” he growled. Holly obeyed, pulling her fingers from his cloaca and releasing his cock before allowing him to pull her up to his chest. Nieven’s hands flew to her hips and tugged down her overalls.

“Get these off.”

Holly didn’t need to be told twice. She struggled with her boots first, kicking them off before tugging her overalls down her legs. Her thighs trembled as she bared more of herself to the cool mountain air, suddenly aware of just how wet her underwear had become. As she kicked off her overalls and let them fall to the ground, she idly wondered if there could be anyone around who might see them.

Probably not. This was Avourel’s territory, after all.

Holly’s breath hitched in her throat as Nieven grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, his slick cocks rubbing against her leg. He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her moan as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She hooked a hand around the back of his head and leaned into his kiss. A keening whine escaped her when he pulled away.

“How do I taste?” he growled. When Holly just moaned and nodded, he pressed his mouth to the underside of her jaw and hissed, “Use your words.”

“You taste…taste sweet,” Holly gasped, and she whimpered when Nieven scraped his teeth and suckled a hickey into her neck. “A-ah, fuck…you taste so good—”

“Good.” Nieven lifted his face to hers and kissed her again. “Tell the recorder what you did.”

“I— _mmph—”_ Holly moaned as Nieven nibbled her lower lip and slipped a hand between them, sliding his fingers under the hem of Holly’s underwear. “I played with and sucked your…your cocks and…a ah, _fuck—”_

Holly whined into Nieven’s mouth as he stroked her cunt, jerking her lips forward when the tip of his finger found and rolled against her clit. She was half-afraid he would try to finger her with those claws of his, but thankfully, he seemed to know better than that; he focused on playing with her clit, stopping occasionally to tease the outside of her pussy, running a finger between her folds. His hand was soon wet with her arousal, and his teasing sent white-hot sparks flying through her nerves. She moaned, trembling and jerking her hips against his hand.

“You’re so wet for me,” Nieven muttered against her lips. “You want me, don’t you? You want me to fill you?”

“Y-yes,” Holly gasped, and she whined again as Nieven dragged the tip of his finger across her clit. “Yes, Gods, Nieven, _please—”_

_“Avourel.”_

Holly whimpered. “Avourel, _please…’_

Nieven rumbled at her again before kissing her, pulling her soaked underwear to the side as he swept his tongue over hers. His tail coiled tighter around Holly’s waist as he pulled her downward again, until his cocks brushed against the apex of her thighs. Holly buried her face against his chest, screwing her eyes shut as the tip of one of his cocks eased between her folds.

“Please,” Holly whined.

“Please _what?”_ Nieven’s tail flexed around her, pushing some of the air from her lungs. “Speak up.”

“A-ah—Please, fuck me!”

There was a moment where Nieven did nothing, simply letting the tip of his cock drag lazily along the outside of her cunt. Holly squirmed in his grasp, whimpering against his chest. She was about to beg him for more when finally, blessedly, he rolled up into her.

Holly let out a keening moan as Nieven pushed deep into her. Nieven released a deep, rumbling sigh, and Holly’s mouth dropped open as he fucked into her, his hot, slick cock slipping deeper and deeper inside of her. Pleasure radiated up through her body from between her legs and she curled her fingers against his chest, moaning into his skin. His second cock rubbed up between her legs and against his belly, leaving a hot trail of slick in its wake.

Nieven growled and held her tight with his tail as he fucked her, his cock pushing up and out of her cunt. Holly’s thighs trembled around him and she rolled her hips, trying to take as much of him as possible. He was so hot, so slick, so _big_ —Holly didn’t know she could feel this full, and she didn’t want it to end.

“How does that feel?” Nieven demanded. When Holly just moaned, he hissed and bucked up into her. She cried out, and she could hear the smirk in his voice when he added, “Tell me, human. Is this enough for you?”

“Y-you feel so good,” Holly stammered out, gasping between words as Nieven fucked up into her. “F-fuck, Nieven—Avourel—you feel so good, don’t stop, _please—”_

“Do you want more? Do you think you can take it?”

“Yes! Please, please give me more—”

Nieven rumbled at her again, flexing his tail around her. Holly whined in protest when Nieven pulled her off his cock, only for her to quickly silence herself when he pressed the tips of both cocks against her. Holly arched her back, her mouth hanging open in a voiceless, anticipating moan as he dragged his cocks against her cunt, his chest vibrating as he let out a deep growl.

“Fuck, _fuck—”_ Holly bit her lip and pressed her face against Nieven’s chest as he slowly pushed against her, threatening to slip inside. Her stomach dropped with the fear that she wouldn’t be able to take it, that he wouldn’t get in, that it would _hurt—_ then he pushed inside of her, and a keening moan escaped from Holly’s throat.

Nieven groaned, his whole body shaking as he slowly rolled up into her. He hissed in a language Holly didn’t understand—Naga speak, maybe—and gripped her almost tight enough to hurt.

“That’s it,” Nieven growled. He pushed deeper still and Holly squeezed her eyes shut, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. It hurt, but not as bad as she thought it would, and the pain muddled with the pleasure and sent her head spinning. “That’s it, human. Fuck, you take me so well—”

Holly’s low whine when he started to pull out ramped up into a sharp cry when he snapped back up into her, his cocks filling her to near bursting. Her thighs trembled as hot, heavy waves of pleasure rushed through her, pulsing through her body from her cunt as Nieven relentlessly fucked her. The world spun around her and she could hardly lift her head; all of her effort went into taking Nieven and at this point, he _was_ her world.

Holly cried out with each thrust, her voice going hoarse the longer Nieven fucked into her. Nieven let out short, staggering moans and deep rumbles, his cocks throbbing inside Holly. Cold air rushed between Holly’s thighs and she realized she was soaking, his slick mingled with her wetness, and the thought of it sent pressure coiling deep inside her.

Holly yelped as Nieven suddenly pulled her away from his body, holding her upright with his tail so that she straddled him. She let out a high-pitched whine, pleading at him with her eyes to hold her close again, to embrace her with his warmth. Nieven simply looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust, and slipped a hand between them.

“Tell me how this feels, human,” he hissed, and Holly’s hips jerked as he rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. “Tell me how good it feels for me to fuck you.”

“I-it feels so good—Fuck!” She jumped as he drove up into her again, rubbing her clit at the same time. “You feel so good, Avourel— _Fuck_ , I’m so full—”

Nieven’s lip curled back and Holly let out a breathless moan at the sight of his fangs. She gripped the coils holding her by her waist as Nieven pounded her. The pressure coil twisted tighter and tighter inside her and she threw her head back with a whine.

“Are you getting close?” Nieven demanded. When Holly nodded, he growled, “Good. Cum for me, be good and cum for me—”

A moan escaped Holly as Nieven rubbed circles against her clit, continuing to fuck up into her aching cunt. The ridges of his cocks inside her sent hot waves through her entire body, and the coil inside her curled tighter, tighter—

“F-fuck, Avourel, I’m—I’m—”

The twitch of Nieven’s thumb over Holly’s clit sent her crashing over the edge. She keened as her entire body stiffened, her cunt pulsating around Nieven’s twin cocks. She was faintly aware of Nieven’s moan before he snapped up into her one last time, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him throb and twitch inside of her. Something hot and thick filled her and spilled out of her cunt, dripping onto Nieven and wetting her already-slick thighs.

Holly went limp in Nieven’s grasp as her orgasm faded and the warm embrace of afterglow washed over her. Slowly Nieven lowered her back onto his chest and released her from his coil. Letting out a low sigh, Holly buried her face in Nieven’s chest, which heaved with each breath he took. She still twitched around his gradually softening cocks, and each one sent sparks of pleasure jumping through her hyper-sensitive nerves.

Nieven let out a heavy sigh of his own, and after what felt like both too long and no time at all, his cocks slipped out of her, retracting back into his cloaca. He reached down and adjusted her underwear for her, and Holly didn’t have the faculty to be annoyed when she realized it didn’t fit right anymore. His cum still dripped out of her, sticky and hot, and Holly hummed and slowly rolled her hips.

“That was fun,” Nieven purred, and Holly let out a low, lazy giggle. She rested her hands against his chest, listening to his heart as its rapid beating gradually slowed. One of his hearts, Holly realized dimly, though she was too caught up in afterglow to be struck with biological fascination.

“We never got through all your questions, have we?” Nieven asked. Holly shook her head, and one of his hands came up to stroke her hair. “My apologies. You’re free to come back any time.”

“Mmm.” Holly sighed.

“Will you need help getting back to the path?”

“Yeah, yeah, just…gimme a minute.”

Nieven chuckled. “As you wish.”

Holly hummed and pat his chest, then let out another sigh. While the air was cool on her bare skin, the sun was warm on her back. She could hear the birds again now that all was quiet, along with the rustling of the trees around the clearing. Under the peace of the mountain, and the safety of Nieven’s arms, she relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should be working on: Call of Honor  
> Things I actually work on: This
> 
> Thank you for reading! It's been a long time since I've written smut so uh if you liked it, leave a comment, I guess. I thrive off validation.


End file.
